Jurrassic Park: The Task Force
by Brandon Storm
Summary: Isla Sorna has been invaded by those who seek to turn it's power loose on the world now the world is assembling a task force to fight back.
1. Prelude

Jurassic Park: The Task Force

A little collaboration between me and my online buddy InGen worker, if you're expecting the classic Jurassic Park mythos, think again! Working title

Prelude

Undisclosed location: 14:30 January 31st 2011

Robert Muldoon was setting in a waiting room waiting for someone to talk to, win finally a man in military green cameo walked in and began talking to Robert.

"Why in the name of God's sweet earth did you bring me here?"

"Mr. Muldoon, there is a matter of national security that we need your help with, are you aware of the toxic chemical spill at the docks last week."

"No."

"Good, because that wasn't a toxic chemical spill"

The Man in green picked up a remote and turned on the TV sitting across from Robert, on the TV and showed a group of S.W.A.T. officers entering a warehouse.

New York Dock Yards: 2:30 January 24th

A group of S.W.A.T. officers with assault rifles stormed a ware house the lead officer shot out the lock, he directed the others to split into groups he himself toke the middle group, after a few minuets he heard a sign.

"AHHHH!" (Gunshots)

Hearing the sound of at lease one of his men in danger the lead officer immediately climbed the cargo in the warehouse to the trusses securing the roof of the warehouse; from there he saw what was left of his squad was either pinned down by man sized Bird/Lizard like creatures or dead.

"What the hell?"

Without hesitation the squad leader threw three stun grenades from his belt at the creatures getting them away from his men, he then removed the sniper rifle from his back and shot the raptors in the legs, then he came to the aid of his men.

Undisclosed location: 14:40 January 31st 2011

"What the Hell?"

"6 weeks ago a group of navy S.E.A.L.s were chasing what was at the time a small times Iraq Bio-weapons Taliban agent name Ahab David; they chased him directly to Isla Sorna."

"Site B!"

"He, already having a great deal of experience when it comes to genetic engineering quickly learned how to work the gene-splicing equipment left behind by InGen and Bio-Syn on the island. And manipulated the instincts of the creatures living there, using them he overwhelmed the task force sent after him and when a second group came after him, he was no where to be found, we assume his Taliban contacts rescued him and the research. Then this happened, we still don't know what they're planning to do with the dinosaurs"

"But what do I have to do with this Ahab?"

"Nothing, you have everything to do with his secret weapon, we're assembling a task force to deal with the situation, we've already recruited Jack Smith the leader of the S.W.A.T. unit you just saw foil the first of Ahab's attempts as well as what's left of his team to the task force, now we're adding you."

"Where Do I sign?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Enemy Action

New York Warehouse: February 1st 2011, 9:00

Robert Muldoon was using a crowbar to tear open crates while Jack Smith was eating a Banana while watching the cage raptors he caught.

"Robert what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the weapons we're going to be using! We need assault rifles, hollow point rounds, High explosives."

"You're tearing the weapons we'll be using out of crates."

"You're joking right? There's nothing here but pepper guns, tranquilizer guns, Tranquilizer grenades and Taser's!"

"That be it. The IOA classified our terrorist weapon as an endangered species; therefore capturing them alive is a top priority."

"You're kidding me Right? They expect us to fight off rampaging dinosaurs with a spice Rack and half an S.W.A.T. team?"

"And a park ranger. And on the topic what do you know about these dinosaurs?"

"What do you mean?"

"Of everyone here, you have most experience in dealing with these things, now then anything you know about these dinosaurs?"

"I'll tell you this; those Velociraptors are tougher then I imagined, and to think I was expecting Turkey's!"

"Turkeys?"

"Yah the Archaeologist that dug them out said that based on their bone structure the Velociraptors should have been no bigger then Turkey's."

"Hmm, interesting?"

Jack walked by a Trash can and threw away the banana peal, and then he walked up to the phone and dialed a number.

"General Cartier, it's Jack I need a favor, can you send over the files on the creatures that were made at Site B, Just following a hunch sir."

Suddenly an alarm sounded.

"Red Alert, Alpha Priority attack in progress, this is not a drill repeat this is not a drill!"

"Time to try out the spice rack" said Jack!

Jack, Robert and the squad of S.W.A.T. came over and grabbed equipment from the open crates clipping the Guns to their vests and putting the Taser's into their holsters, and then they ran out and loaded onto a drop ship and toke off. Inside the ship was the Green clothed Marine waiting for them.

"What are we looking at Cartier" asked Robert?

"The UN Building, the council has just come under attack by Velociraptors, Ahab David just announce that he wants all foreign troops out of Iraq now, every hour we don't comply he has one of his raptors Kill the Diplomats. Attempt a rescue operation they kill a Diplomat" said General Cartier.

"That isn't going to stop us from trying is it" asked Jack?

"Of course not, we infiltrate the building via an emergency escape tunnel located here" said General Cartier pointing to a map.

"Emergency Escape Tunnel" said Robert?

"In the event the UN were to come under attack those bureaucratic knuckleheads would want a way out of the building and to safety, a way out is a way in too" said Jack!

"Once inside you free the hostages and kill or contain the raptors, any questions" said General Cartier?

"If this is such a top priority why aren't we going in with lethal weapons" asked Robert?

"Take it up with the IOA they're already there, one of the bureaucratic Knuckleheads you're going to rescue" said General Cartier!

"Glorious" said Robert.

"Have a few of our boys set up shop in front, discretely, get ready with taser shockwaves anything comes out, show them what it feels like to be on the receiving end of a taser" said Jack!

Jack, Robert and Most of the squad came out of the drop ship and entered what appeared to be an abandoned office building, they entered the building and pushed aside a desk revealing a Hatch, Jack punched in the code to open it and ducked into the Tunnel one by one; on the other end of the tunnel and wound up in the basement of the UN.

"Get Ready to head topside boys" said Robert!

"Not so fast" said Jack!

Jack Observed a crate that looked like it was torn open; he looked inside it and saw bits of what looked like eggshell with goo.

"Think you found something" asked Robert?

"Plastic of some kind, with goo like an egg yoke" said Jack?

"Why would that be here" asked Robert?

"I have no ideal, but I think I know who to ask, it will have to wait until we save the UN though" said Jack.

Jack toke out a vial and put a sample of the goo and plastic inside, suddenly one of Jacks officers called out, with a horrifying site.

"Oh God, oh Freaking God" exclaimed one of the officers!

Hearing one of his officers cries Jack came over and saw in shock what he was looking at.

"What is it" asked Robert?

"Find a way to the surface, no one else is dying today" said Jack!

Immediately Robert Jack and the Officers slid on gas masks and pride open an air vent and climbed in; in the conference room several goons armed with assault rifles were waiting along with surprisingly calm raptors and various senators with their hands on their heads.

"Times almost up guys, looks like you should consider revising that we don't negotiate policy" said the lead goon.

From the Vents Jack saw the goons, the Raptors, and the senators.

"How are they controlling the raptors" asked Jack?

"What are you talking about" asked Robert?

"These Raptors are behaving differently then the ones I caught, they're calm but the ones I caught were all but foaming at the mouth, they're controlling them somehow" said Jack.

"That will just make it easier to drag them back to headquarters" said Robert.

"That Means we can't just waltz in there guns blazing, if we disrupt their control over the raptors we risk turning them loose on the innocents being held hostage down there" said Jack.

"So what do you propose we do" asked Robert?

"For now plan A, but just in case I'm going to start working on plan B" said Jack.

Jack clipped off his camera and recorded images of the raptors; outside the building the police had set up a barrier and added several taser shock waves, a member of Jack's team outside received a message from Jacks personal camera.

"Hey Jack what's up?"

"Hey Mac, can't talk now something funky is up with these raptors, I need you to figure out what" said Jack via the video.

The man now identified as Mac began rapidly typing on the computer analyzing the video; in the meantime Jack, Robert and the rest of the team were setting up what was previously referred to as Plan A.

"Charge one in place" said Jack.

"Charge two in place" said Robert.

"Charge three in place sirs" said an Officer.

Meanwhile while the team was initiating plan A the lead thug was becoming increasingly impatient.

"Well, I guess you're countries don't care very much about your lives" said the Thug raising a P-90 to the head of an official.

Given all the justification he needs, Jack opened a vent and aimed the Pepper Gun at the lead thug, with a pull of the trigger Jack shot the thug in the torso three times thus knocking him to the ground.

"Get that nut" said the second in command thug!

The Raptors responding to the thug's commands rapidly climbed the walls and onto the ventilation ducts hanging from the ceiling where using crushing jaw power and razor sharp claws cut through the cables supporting the vents dropping it onto the ground.

"I saw you in there, get him out" said the second in command thug.

A pair of raptors tore into the vent and dragged Jack out and put him down on his hands and knee's, once that was done the second in command thug woke up the lead thug, who then addressed Jack.

"Well, well, well we have ourselves a trouble maker, well then I believe the Government has failed to meet our criteria, no surrender within an hour, and they tried something stupid, that's reason enough to kill 2 of them, plus I think I'll put one in him just for the cheap shot" said the lead thug.

The lead thug pressed the barrel of his gun against the head of one of the diplomats.

"Suit your-self yah joke" said Jack.

His Attention officially caught the thug turned around to face Jack.

"What was that, you just said" said the Lead thug?

"I called you a joke moron" said Jack.

As the Thug's temper rose his men seemed to begin losing their cool, even the unusually calm headed Raptors began growling with the tension.

"Why else would they only send in one man, you're the joke of the whole department" said Jack!

"A Joke am I, lets see How much of a Joke I am when I kill EVERY DAMN IDIOT IN THIS ROOM" said the Lead thug!

"Oh yah, that's right kill them and every soldier itching for the chance to storm in here and blow your heads off will do just that" said Jack!

The thug, slightly rattled, walked off into another room; Meanwhile Robert had snuck around to the other-side of the room right behind Jack.

"Have you completely lost your mind" whispered Robert!

Suddenly Jack began making movements with his hands behind his back.

"Looks like sign language, don't know sign Language, think I know who does though" said Robert.

Robert sent the footage of Jack's sign message to Mac whom came up a translation.

"'Taliban completely devoted, willing to die for cause, why would he be showing signs of self preservation unless his job isn't to hold the bureaucrats hostage but stall us'" translated Mac.

"Tell the General this mess may be a distraction" said Robert.

"The General, can hear you Robert and distraction or not the lives of those people is the priority" said General Carter!

"And if this is a distraction while they plant a nuke down town" asked Robert?

"_Sigh_, see if you can find out what they're planning" said General Cartier.

"Will do" said Robert.

While Mac and Cartier worked on the outside, Jack and Robert were fighting on the inside; Robert used the crashed ventilation system to sneak to the door the thug left through, grabbing a glass from a table Robert placed the open end on the wall and the bottom covering his ear through this he could hear the thug talking.

"What if he's right" asked the Thug?

"_Gasp,_ is this you're assignment now? _Gasp,_ is it to ask questions and fall for the foreigners lies? _Gasp_, or is it keep them busy, _gasp_, while we take what we need, _gasp_, you are a fool to think he came alone. _Gasp,_ FLUSH THEM OUT!"

The Thug kicked opened the door and walked up to Jack.

"You're an idiot if you think I fell for your lies, he has friends flush them out" said the thug.

The other thugs, along with several raptors, left the room once that was done Jack made his move.

"NOW" yelled Jack!

Suddenly the S.W.A.T. officers jumped out of hiding in the downed ventilation system they Robert and Jack simultaneously used Pepper guns, tranquilizers and taser's to simultaneously take down the remaining raptors and thugs.

"Thank goodness" said a Chinese senator!

"Now then, how do we get out" wondered Jack.

Robert meanwhile barricaded the door leading out.

"Not this way, a dozen raptors and as many armed thugs between us and the front door" said Robert.

Jack looked over at the window and started grinning.

"Hmm, I have an ideal" said Jack.

Immediately Jack relayed orders to his team on the ground, while they followed his plan Jack broke into the makeshift headquarters the thugs were working from, he hacked into a computer and began downloading information onto a jump drive.

"Ok what has these screwballs been up to" asked Jack?

While Jack was hacking he opened a communications link, with a man in a gas mask and hazmat suit.

"_Gasp,_ We have been compromise, _gasp, _get a move on, _gasp, _you idiots_, gasp, _and as for you" said the man in the gas mask.

Suddenly the computer fried itself.

"Spiked, Robert I think we just blew our cover, again" said Jack.

Robert answered a call on his walkie-talkie.

"Hello, got it, Hey Jack its Mac he's got your next plan in place" said Robert.

"Excellent, let's get out of here" said Jack!

Jack toke a chair and threw it out a window, down on ground level a crash bag confiscated from a studio down the street was set up waiting for people to land on it.

"Everyone run, do not walk, to the makeshift emergency exit provided" said Jack!

Suddenly all the representatives began running for the shattered window, suddenly an axe went through the door and the raptors began scrambling to get in.

"Robert, boys, your with me we got to keep those jerks out" ordered Jack!

The S.W.A.T. team lined up in front of the door weapons drawn, the goons finally hacked down the door and they along with the Raptors began fighting the team.

"Bailout NOW" said Jack pointing to the broken window!

The team bailed out the window with the Raptors and goons chasing them, mid plummet Jack took out a remote detonator and activated it, inside the conference room several bombs hidden inside the ventilation system detonated filling the room with green gas, outside Jack and Robert landed some what safely on the crash bag.

"And that's how the pros do it! Hey Cartier those raptors and goons just got knocked full of chlorophyll, we better get up there and nail them" said Jack.

General Cartier signaled the gathered crowd of Police marines and S.W.A.T. teams to go inside the building.

"In the mean time we have another issue, it seems that your suspicions were correct Jack" said General Cartier.

"Oh Dear god, what now a tyrannosaurus in the Bronx" said Robert!

"Not quite it seems that more raptors were used in an attack on Bio-Syn international headquarters while you were saving the UN, luckily for you two the attackers have already come and gone" said General Cartier.

"What did they do" asked Jack?

"At this point just smash the place up, they left the place in such a mess we won't be able to figure out what they toke if anything" said General Cartier.

"Well I think I have an Ideal what it was they were doing, dude I saw the thugs talking to was decked out in hazmat gear" said Jack.

"I'll order Bio/chemical Units to Bio-Syn" said General Cartier.

"Well until we're needed again, I have something to attend to" said Jack.

Jack got off the crash bag and went to talk to Mac.

"You got the files me and Cartier talked about" asked Jack?

"Here you go sir" said Mac.

Mac gave Jack a disk containing information from Bio-Syn and InGen.

Jacks room: 14:00, 2011

Jack nailed a bulletin board above his desk, then he put a image of what Velociraptors are suppose to look like and a actual image of a Velociraptor in the top left corner as well as pages from the file.

_**Velociraptor log**_

_**1983 August 12**__**th**_

_**20% of needed Velociraptor DNA recovered**_

_**Recommended Genetic donors**_

_**Turkey DNA isolating size**_

_**Vulture DNA Isolating carnivorous digestive track**_

_**Reptile DNA isolating scales**_

_**1985 June 7, 1985**_

_**First Velociraptor specimen cloned**_

_**20% Velociraptor DNA**_

_**10% Vulture DNA**_

_**20% Alligator DNA**_

_**50% Ostrich DNA**_

"Hmm, interesting indeed" said Jack!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Death from above

Undisclosed location, uninhabited island mid-pacific: 10:00 February 7th 2011

A large island had been converted into a military base, with enclosures set up to house the dozens of species that they had predicted they would be capturing. Robert at the base of a water fall was looking over the security system for the raptors with Mac.

"The fence and hybrid barbed/razor wire have both been electrified, if they try to climb the fence they're stunned, if they make it to the top they'll be diced" said Mac.

"And if they dig under" asked Robert?

"A reinforced concrete foundation lines the area, and anchors the fence."

"If the grid gets knocked out" asked Robert?

"No grid to knock out, the cage has its own independent generator set up at the Water fall to your left."

"If the generator is downed" asked Robert?

"Dead man switch is activated, the fence will be reinforced with weighted shutters, and Chloroform/tranquilizer gas will be released knocking out the raptors giving the worker decked out in hazmat an estimate 3 hours to fix the problem."

"What about feeding them?"

"Walkway built above the enclosure will allow workers to drop in all the water and food the little monsters can go through in a day."

Robert and Mac locked eyes in a brief staring contest before Robert gave the Raptor pin a quick once over.

"I'm convinced now as for the island's security system."

Mac only sighed as he began explaining the complexity of the islands security system.

Medical center: 10:30 February 7th 2011

Dr. Gerry Harding, the Veterinarian of the failed Jurassic park project, was busy attending to a muzzled and restrained Velociraptor with a bullet holes in its kneecaps.

"Come to observe your handiwork?"

Gerry looked over to see Jack leaning in the doorway.

"No, I need to know what you know about these raptors."

"Aside from the fact that they'll never walk again" said Gerry!

"Are you aware of the original plans for the Raptors genetic structure" asked Jack.

"Why would I was hired on after the dinosaurs were successfully cloned" said Gerry.

"And I quote 'Velociraptor log 1893 august 12th 20% of needed Velociraptor DNA salvage recommended DNA donors Turkey for size, reptiles for scales, vulture for carnivorous digestive track'" read Jack.

"Excuse me" said Gerry?

"The blueprint of the Raptor's DNA, those do not look like Scaly carnivorous turkeys to me! Those look like biological weapons meant to be released into an area and wipe out everything in sight!"

"I can't confirm or deny that, it was not my department. I can tell you how they got into the UN" said Gerry.

"Oh really, do tell" said Jack.

"The blood work performed on the raptors including the one's who you paralyzed showed a high level of hormones, the kind responsible for aging. They were snuck in as eggs via the patented artificial eggshell plastic invented by InGen, hatched, fed homeless people, explaining the dead you found, and grew into fully mature raptors in 2 weeks."

"So someone genetically altered these raptors to grow up fast, lease we won't have to deal with these things much longer."

"What makes you say that?"

"Grow up fast means short life spans to me."

"You're mistaken, the growth of a child to maturity is based on hormonal composition, boosting those levels accelerates their aging rate from infancy to adulthood, from there its normal aging from Adulthood to death."

"Shorter cute and harmless time span, longer mean and vicious life span. This Ahab is a smart monster. What of the bio-terrorist attack on Bio-Syn."

"There wasn't, just the expected biological and chemical composite you'd expect at a gene splicing lab like Bio-Syn."

"Then why, was the guy I toke on at the UN reporting to the guy in the Hazmat?"

"That is for you to figure out."

Suddenly a loud booming voice was heard throughout the island.

"Alpha priority creature attack, all pertinent personnel report to drop ships for briefing" boomed General Cartier over the PA system.

"Got to go" said Jack.

Jack left the medical center on a custom dirt bike with a wheelie bar and arrived at a drop ship at the same time as Robert; they both got on the ship and got dressed in Kevlar uniforms before joining the rest of the team.

"I'm sure you're aware of the Military base Area 51" asked General Cartier?

"Your superiors having us going after little green men now General" asked Jack.

"We should be so lucky" said General Cartier.

Cartier clicked on a TV showing surveillance footage outside Area 51, two guards were patrolling outside when a bird like large animal swooped in and grabbed one of the guards and smashed the other against a wall.

"Wow, what was that" asked Jack.

"I don't remember too many dinosaurs on that island with feathers" said Robert.

"This one isn't from the island" said General Cartier.

With another click an image of a Pteranodon replaced the video.

"While we believe that Ahab used the Pteranodon DNA as a base he since made several modifications that augmented the species natural abilities" said General Cartier.

Except for the head the body of the Pteranodon was completely covered in feathers, it gained a feathery tail and its wings lengthened.

"Modifications include an increased carrying capacity, and increased flight time, as of now we're unaware of any more modifications made to the species genetic structure" said General Cartier.

"Any ideal what's in there that Ahab wants" asked Robert?

"At this point it could be anything from the research kept at the base about nuclear weapons to rumors of UFO's" said General Cartier.

"Either way we ain't letting them get to it" said Robert.

"I agree but at the same time it may not be in the base" said Jack.

"Say what" said Robert?

"The last time they went after a big target to cover up robbing a small target, they maybe doing that again here" said Jack.

"Nothing out there for 60 miles and even then we only have Las Vegas" said General Cartier.

"A heavily populated area primed for a bomb or two, and less than an hours drive away from the base."

"_Sigh_, I'll look into it but I know that there aren't any genetics companies there and bombing don't seem to be these guys M.O.'s."

Robert looked out the window and saw area 51.

"We're here. We going to have to worry about do not cross lines?"

"Your assignment is to study the scene of the attack and track the Terrorists back to their base, don't stick your nose where it's not needed and you won't have to worry about do not cross lines."

"So that's a yes then" said Robert.

The ship landed outside the base and the team was escorted to the guard post.

"Grissom do your thing" said Jack.

A bald man with glasses in blue clothing, identified as Grissom, slipped on a pair of disposable plastic gloves and went into the area.

"Who's he" asked Robert?

"Grissom, he use to work CSI before transfer to S.W.A.T. that man could find a hair in a haystack" said Jack.

"Why he transfer?"

"Had an attitude problem with the lab administrator, it got ugly."

Grissom found a large feather and began visually examining it.

"Fine Granite dust and silicate sand covering the feather."

"Grissom, we are in the desert" said Jack.

"On a Military base" Robert added.

"I know that wise-guys, but stone, such as granite, has a unique structure created from years of the earths plates shifting around. Like a fingerprint, using that we can pin point the exact location of where this granite came from."

"Get it back to the lab we brought with us, I want to hit this bird where it lives" said Jack.

Grissom bagged the feather and vacuum sealed it, he then moved onto the bloodied wall where a soldier was smashed into it.

"Based on the video the bird smashed soldier with left wing, meaning it came south-east of the base."

Inside the drop ship Grissom was running an analysis on the granite powder from the feather using the geological fingerprint system Grissom pin pointed the dust as coming from the New Mexico desert.

"Feather came from Nevada desert, bird would want high vantage point to nest."

Grissom ran a search for mountains in the Nevada desert and found a granite mountain called West Virginia.

"Bingo!"

Outside the drop ship Robert was meticulously ensuring that his guns were in working order while Jack was reviewing information about the original Jurassic Park dinosaurs, specifically the tyrannosaur.

"Are you looking up Ahab's heavy hitters?"

"Are you looking to hit heavy?"

Grissom walked over to Jack and Robert.

"I narrowed down the list to a mountain called West Virginia it's in Nevada few miles away from Vegas."

Jack grabbed a megaphone and tapped it a few times to make sure it was working before speaking into it.

"Alright you grunt's we need this show in the air A.S.A.P. we're going to West Virginia."

West Virginia Mountains: 15:45 February 7th 2011

The drop ship was flying over the West Virginia Mountains while Jack and Robert were giving the men a briefing.

"According to our experts even the strongest Bird of Prey is only capable of lift 75 percent of its weight, which in this case is the average human male" said Jack.

"Thus effective immediately we all will be wearing these specialized Vests, which with it's and anyone of ours combined weights will exceed the lifting capacity of the bird" said Robert.

"But don't think that will mean it won't be able to kill you, autopsy reports state that our target has crushing talons and we already know that beak is a razor sharp serrated weapon. We stay in sight of one another no matter what if that thing gets the drop on us, we drop it Tazer's, rubber bullets, pepper, and tranquilizers understood?"

"YES SIR" said the soldiers collectively!

The grunts replaced the vests they were wearing with the weighted vests, they then clipped on the weapons and landed the ship and moved out.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I BEEN TOLD" declared Jack!

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I BEEN TOLD" repeated the soldiers.

"WE GONNA KICK THAT BIRD'S BUTT" declared Jack!

While chanting the morale boosting song the soldiers spent several hours hiking through the mountains (with the intentionally added weight no less) while Robert interrupted Jack to address a concern of his.

"Jack something doesn't make since. How did that bird sneak up on the base? Radar should have warned them long before it got there."

"I don't know, Must have flown under the radar or something."

"How did it know to do that?"

"Same way they were controlling the raptors at the UN I guess."

"Excuse me?"

"We both fought against these beasts before, they were untypically calm during the UN invasion. I believe something was holding them back."

"What could hold back a pack of raptors?"

"I don't know, yet. But I intend to find out. And if we can find out we might be able to use it against Ahab."

All of a sudden screeching filled the air, the soldiers pointed their guns in all directions.

"Hold your fire until you see the reds of its eyes" said Robert!

The bird as it had become so popularly referred to pounced on the cliff and screeched at the team.

"HOZE EM" yelled Robert!

The men opened fire on the bird with rubber bullets and pepper balls; the bird blocked them with its wing then used it to sweep dust from the cliff into the teams faces blinding them for a moment, the bird topped off the attack by grabbing one of the soldiers however because of the extra weight dropped him down into the mountain and forced off via a few dozen pepper balls to the hand.

"Every one ok" asked Jack as he rubbed dust out of his eyes?

When Jack heard one yes short from the soldiers he did a quick head count and saw that there was a blood spatter on the rock wall below the cliffs.

"_Sigh_, Rest in Peace old friend."

Robert called Mac in the drop ship.

"Mac we need you to do a sweep of the mountains for any more birds plus the one we just dropped" said Robert into a radio.

"Yes sir" said Mac through the radio.

The bird came out of the gorge and flew around for another attack.

"Robert get the men to safety and wait for Mac, I'm going to take this bird down."

Jack toke a Grappling hook from the bag of climbing gear and threw it at the Bird, it hooked around the bird's neck while Jack held onto the other end. The bird dragged Jack off the edge of the cliffs as it tried to fly away, but Jacks weight pulled it down and despite its best efforts was forced into the gorge once again.

"Alright bird-brain why don't you stay down here while my friends come and get us" said Jack?

The bird clung onto the wall of the gorge and began climbing out; dragging Jack along for the ride as he defiantly clung onto the rope.

"You aren't getting away from me that easily bird Brain!"

As the Bird climbed out Robert saw it, he also saw Jack stubbornly hanging on to it by climbing rope attached to his vest.

"Damn it somebody shoot that thing" ordered Robert!

"We don't have anything that can go that far sir" said one of the solders.

"Damn I.O.A. bureaucrats, Mac you have new orders the bird has Jack go and save his sorry rear end" said Robert into the radio!

"Yes sir" Said Mac!

Robert saw some rocks toppling off the side of the cliff above him; he looked up to see another bird getting ready to start a land slide.

"Move, we got another bird" ordered Robert!

While the bulk of team was dealing with the second bird, Jack was being dragged over the cliffs by the first which finally reached the top, above him the drop ship was in position and it fired rubber bullets from a Vulcan machine gun mounted on the bottom of the Drop Ship, this only served to irritate the bird and it tried to fly off.

"Here we go again" said Jack.

The Bird attempted to gain height however with Jack continuing to weigh it down it only got two stories, it none the less continued to drag him along in what can only be described as a land based version of Para-sailing.

"Hey Mac I think I just invented a new extreme sport: bird sailing" said Jack into the radio.

"Shall I take down your partner sir" asked Mac?

"That would be the kind thing to do Mac."

"Yes sir."

Mac once again using the Vulcan Machine gun open fire on the Bird, the bird agilely avoided the gun by diving upward and gripping onto the top of the ship.

"This doesn't look good" said Mac.

The Bird reached out and ripped the gun off of the drop ship and smashed it into the cockpit causing it to crash before the bird leaped off.

"I'm ok" radioed Mac.

"Good call base, the bird's cutting through some backwater town and is heading for Vegas" said Jack.

"Yes sir."

Virginia Gorge: 16:45 February 7th 2011

A bird was lying down flat on its back its arms bent into odd angles with several tranquilizer darts in its torso. Dr. Gerry Harding was trying to reset the bird's broken wings.

"Honestly Robert, you're as bad as Jack it will be a miracle if this animal flies again!"

"Lease we won't have to worry about it flying away" said Robert.

Grissom came in with a written message and gave it to Robert.

"We have a priority one, Jack's chasing the bird into Vegas and it already destroyed a drop ship."

"Go; you're only getting in my way."

"Leave the medical equipment and a taser we'll send a drop ship to pick you and your friend up" said Robert.

Robert and the soldiers left in a drop ship and flew over the Nevada desert into Vegas.

"Jack you there" asked Robert into a radio?

"Little busy here Robert!"

"Would you mind explaining why in the all-get-out you're chasing that thing into Las Vegas?"

"I'm not chasing I'm being dragged along for the ride look out your window!"

Robert and the soldiers looked out the window and saw the bird with a fairly large dust cloud behind it.

"Oh yah I see yah, I think?"

"Ah Robert, HEEELLLLPP!"

"Right, Take aim at that bird and if someone says it's out of range I'll smack them!"

The Back of the drop ship opened up with several snipers secured to the ship toke aim at the bird, the soldiers began firing at the bird with an array of weapons with little luck.

"Damien you twit, hold the bloody ship still" yelled Grissom!

"I am the bird keeps moving" yelled the Pilot identified as Damien back.

"Then move with it" said Grissom!

"Make up your mind" yelled Damien Back!

"Do all of you have these shouting matches" asked Robert?

The bird successfully flew into the city and stopped, and clung to, the Golden Nugget Hotel, the momentum from the trip caused Jack smash through the front doors directly landing on the lobby in his underwear.

"Favorite pair of boots sole-less, pants ripped off, vest destroyed, and half the Nevada desert in my draws ok now it's personal."

Jack used a combat knife to cut himself loose from the bird, the bird reached into the lobby and tried to grab Jack with it's talons, Jack grabbed his Tazer from his hostler and fired it at the wing causing the bird to recoil in pain and yank out it's arm taking the taser with it.

"What's the matter bird-brain? I thought there were sparks between us" Mocked Jack!

The Bird poked its head into the lobby and snapped at Jack.

"Yah know, you look like you could use some spice in your life" said Jack.

Jack fired a dozen pepper balls into the mouth of the bird, it screeched in pain as the spice toke effect and ducked out trying to cool off by drinking from the fountain in front of the building.

"Grenade him" ordered Robert!

Grissom dropped a live tranquilizer grenade into the mouth of the bird, the bird expelled the gas threw its mouth and filled it's lungs with tranquilizer.

"That should do it, hey Jack you splattered all over the wall in there" asked Robert?

"Your sympathy is overwhelming, yah I'm alright now if you don't mind I need a shower, followed by some new cloths."

Damien landed the drop ship by the unconscious bird; Robert walked out and immediately noticed what resembled a giant ear bud in the bird's ear.

"What do we have here" said Robert?

Task Force Island Base: February 8th 8:00 2011

During the Night the team flew back to the island base, Half of it was spent securing the captured creatures in the medical ward, the other half was spent taking apart the ear bud to determine what it was for, this early evening meeting was called to discuss the findings.

"So then General, what's going on" asked Jack?

"After Mac disassembled the ear bud we determined that it contains a set of pre-recorded instructions observe."

General Cartier clicked a remote and a woman's voice started playing from a speaker.

"_Higher, lower, right, left, attack, retreat_" said the Woman's voice.

"What's that about" asked Robert?

"A remote controlled set of commands, at first we couldn't figure out what they meant then we did a bit of research and determined that this is the voice of a recently killed Las Vegas hypnotist named Careen Maguire" said General Cartier.

"I'm not following" said Jack?

"It would appear that our enemy has found a way to control the creatures via some sort of hypnosis."

"It would explain why the raptors were so calm during the UN attack" said Jack.

"And how they guided the bird brain to Area 51 under the radar" said Robert.

"What are the circumstances of the death" asked Dr. Harding?

"Assassination via gunshot to the head, we suspect that Ahab recruited her to create a hypnosis program for the dinosaurs to which could be used to remote control the creatures. Once that was done she was assassinated along with a dozen other equally skilled hypnotists and logs about the subject roasted during the ground" said General Cartier.

"All during the original attack on Area 51" asked Jack.

"And during your stunt at the Golden Nugget" said General Cartier.

"So all this just to keep our attention away from the assassinations, lease with this we can hijack their remote controlled monsters" said Jack.

"No we can't, instead of Conventional radio signals this device uses magnetic signals, which I'm told can't be intercepted, we're trying to contact experts on the subject of communication via magnetic pulses" said General Cartier.

"So we learned how they were controlling them, but can't use it in anyway" said Jack.

"Not yet anyway" said Robert.


End file.
